warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Streifenpelz101
Hey Streif das hab ich für dich gemacht *schnurr* LG Tüpfelherz Hallo Streifenpelz101, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:32, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für Streifii<333333 Noch was für dich. Weil du einfach die aller aller beste bist. Salut ! Mein Name Heii^^ du hast mich ja im Chat gefragt wie cih auf meinen Namen gekommen bin xD Sorry ih war afk^^ alsou: Ich hab keine Ahnung er hat mir halt gefallen.xD 17:18, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, das bestellte Profilbild :) speicher es am besten ab, denn ich lösche ab und zu von mir gemalte bilder :) 17:08, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild <3 :3 : Ich hab hier ein Bildchen für dich <33 :3 :thumb HollyMoon (Diskussion) 13:17, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das bin ich ; thumb|Das bin ich eure Streifenpelz Hab euch alle lieb <3 Hallo ich schreibe auf meinen eigene Disk i-wie doof aber egal ! I am often very Lucky and i love my friends sooo much ! Hab euch alle lieb .. (st101 (Diskussion) 16:08, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Streifenpelz) Spamen im Chat Hallo, Da es heute wiederhohlt passiert ist, dass du im Chat gespamt hast (Ich muss dich JEDES mal mind. 1 mal wegen Spam ermahnen), und du es heute nochmal bewusst heraus gezögert hast und dann off gegangen bist, dich somit vor der Strafe gedrückt hast, wirst du wenn dies in Zukunft wieder passiert schlimmstenfalls mit einem 3-4 Tägigen Chatbann, also bitte halte dich ab jetzt mit dem Spamen zurück. lg 15:45, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bitte Komm bitte morgen nochmal in den chat <3333333333333333333333333333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 20:32, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Öhm.. Ja Streife ich hab dich auch lieb xd aber wieso schreibst du mir das ein mein Profil und nicht aus meine Disk .-. ?!? 13:42, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Frohe Weihnachten oder wie auch immer Ja, also ich hatte dich beim Wichteln ;) thumb|400pxNachdem ich absolut unfähig bin mit Gimp zu arbeiten, hab ich es halt so gemacht ;) Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 11:07, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)7 Alles Alles liebe zu Weihnachten Streifii ! Ich hab dich gaaaanz dolle lieb <3 Lass dich gut beschenken ;) Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Bild :Dthumb|336px|Frohe Weihnachten Streifii <3 Warum? DD: Hay Streifee ich kam zu spät in den Chat und konnte dich nichtmehr sehn...warum gehst du? D: hdl kommm bald wieder v.v deine 12:25, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr! Ich hoffe, du kommst mal wieder in den Chat. Ich vermisse dich. :c LG 16:32, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC)